All You Can Do Is WonderNaruto Poems
by Rissa Havoc
Summary: My Naruto Dedication to characters, they are poem..some fluffy, some angsty, some hopefully and some romantic. May I ask that you give me some feedback on these, I worked really hard on these..I just wonder what you guys think! Read and Review! plznthx!
1. Chapter 1

_**My first Naruto poem dedication: From the moment that I saw Haku and his realtionship with Zabuza, I wondered what that young man saw in the demon of the mist. He cared about Zabuza so much, and that was the death of him, so I wrote a little something with this being Haku's dying thoughts.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**All You Can Do Is watch In Awe**_

_All I ever really did wrong was have emotion,  
Is that so wrong, I seem to think that now.  
All I want is my friend,  
someone who understands why I bleed.  
All I want is when I hear you say the words,  
follow through on them.  
Words mean nothing.  
All I ever did was have emotion,  
Is that so wrong?  
Can you answer that for me?_


	2. I Anticipate

_**My second Naruto poem dedication: Every last one of the ninjas, they have a nindo and a goal. Something that they want to reach, and where they want to go, but dispite how skilled they are they have a wait to endure. You know in their hearts that this is what they wait for, when they are truly dedicated to the life of the ninja.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**I anticipate**_

Wait, wait, wait,

I anticipate

For what exactly,

I don't know.

Somewhere beyond here,

is the place,

the place that I truly belong.

Sometimes I wonder,

wonder when my time will come.

My time to be allowed into that place,

my place of complete peace.

My place of total happiness.

Wait, wait, wait.

I still anticipate.


	3. One Day I will Show You

****

****

**_My Third Naruto poem dedication: Oh how much Lee and Naruto have the urge to prove their strength and how they have a goal that they both strive for. Every last person they have come across has either laughed at them or completely shunned them as a threat completely, but they have a strength in their hearts that is stronger than anything in this world. _**

* * *

**_One Day I will Show You_**

All around I can hear the wind

It chants, it repeats, it haunts me.

I'm alone, I'm weak, I'm a disappointment.

It makes me want to work harder,

dispite the negative onlookers around me.

Dispite those wishpers in the wind,

one thought it fuels me,

it makes me strive for more.

One day I will stand above you,

with a grand number of supporters.

No longer weak but strong,

and something to be proud of.

One day I will show you.

Show you exactly what you shunned,

and what exactly I can be.

One day I will show you,

and as you turned your back one me

I will stand there with open arms for you.

All because if it hadn't been for you,

I wouldn't have worked so hard,

to become what I strive to be.


	4. Wonderous State

_**My Fourth Naruto poem dedication: Shikamaru, my darling, my favorite Konoha ninja so far. This dedication is self explainatory, and that you need to read to see..**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Wonderous State**_

Clouds drift by slowly.  
Knowing that this,  
this is what they,  
they are meant for.  
I lay back on the ground,  
arms behind my head wondering,  
wondering what exactly,  
what exactly I am meant..  
meant for.

What is my purpose?  
Why am I here?  
I am just a wonderous,  
wonderous being, because  
I lay here being lazy,  
but yet, my mind is running laps.  
Figuring who I am,  
what is my point,  
and why am I in such,  
such a wonderous state.


	5. You Did It Again

_**My fifth Naruto poem dedication: I don't particually like the SakuSasu pairing, but yet their realtionship is so very, very deep and different from all the others. What does Sakura feel after he leaves, well this is what I believe**_

_**

* * *

**_

You Did It Again

_From Sakura to Sasuke_

You did it again

you left me.

To fend all on my own

all I have done is stand by your side.

Don't you see

Can't you see.

What it is that I feel,

and how I feel that I can't stand without you.

Come back to me please,

Don't make me run after you.

I can't stand to miss you,

and I can't stand the pain.

You did it again,

you pushed me away.

All I want to do,

is save you.

All I do is try

to reach you,

and understand.

and yet you push.

After all this time,

with you always leaving,

I have learned

to stand on my own.

You did it again,

you left me.

But now?

I don't need you.

Now I stand here strong,

near me the people who never leave me.

you still mean something,

you taught me an important lesson.

In my heart

I hold you close.

But I know now

I mean nothing to you.

You did it again,

You came back.

My eyes open to the light,

Damn it was a dream.


	6. My Curse, My Blessing

_**My Curse, My Blessing**_

_Note: this is my poem for my favorite female ninja, Hinata-chan. She is my hero when it comes to the entire series because she has some much in her life, those who are there for her and those who push her down so much. This is a poem about her realizing her potential, and who she can really be if she can take all the negative and make it in her mind positive.._

_I'm Cursed with this,_

_a title that I never wanted._

_All I did was come_

_in this world, not realizing_

_who I was,_

_and what I meant._

_People around me,_

_they push me to my limit,_

_but they are never,_

_Satisfied._

_They expect me to lead a clan,_

_but yet they call me weak_

_a failure,_

_not worthy._

_Hope, they gave up on that._

_My Strength, is someone else's._

_My life, controlled by everyone but me._

_I will beat this,_

_My curse._

_Restore their faith in me,_

_Make his strength mine,_

_regain that lost control_

_on my life._

_Turn my dreaded curse,_

_into my beautiful blessing._


	7. My Scars

_**My Scars**_

_Note: This a tribute to my favorite Character in the entire series, Kakashi. I just simply adore him, for all of that mystery that he has around him, although he seems to care sometimes. Here it is "My Scars."_

_I have my reasons,_

_for failing some_

_and lying to others._

_My scars,_

_they are real,_

_they have taught me_

_to protect,_

_whomever I can._

_Please I ask of you_

_Don't fight me_

_on this._

_Trust me _

_You have a lot to learn,_

_about this life_

_you have choosen._

_I was once _

_in your shoes_

_Went into this life_

_unprepared_

_for what I had seen_

_what I had experience._

_And from you have shown me,_

_You are also unprepared._

_My Scars,_

_They are real._

_And you should not_

_Have to carry_

_these same scars_


	8. Unanswered Question

_**Unanswered Question**_

_As I wrote this I didn't really have anyone in mind, but as I read it once more I saw Iruka in my poem. Forced to find who he was all on his own, and now guiding lost students to discover what they are capable of._

**Who am I?**

**What is the point?**

**Why am I here?**

**So many questions**

**Fill my mind **

**Confusing me **

**My heart,**

**My soul.**

A life sparred,

For a reason,

No one knows.

I stand here

In this sad confusion.

**Who am I?**

**What is the point?**

**Why am I here?**

**So many questions**

**Fill my mind**

**Confusing me,**

**My heart**

**My soul.**

I look to others

For my answers

But they turn

Ignoring the

Questions of

A child.

**Who am I?**

**What is the point?**

**Why am I here?**

**So many questions**

**Fill my mind**

**Confusing me,**

**My heart**

**My soul.**

I stand here,

Naked in this

Sad Confusion.

Forced to make

Sense out of

my unanswered questions.

**Who am I?**

**What is the point?**

**Why am I here?**

**So many questions**

**Fill my mind**

**Confusing me,**

**My heart**

**My soul.**

A soft voice,

It speaks,

to me

Calling out my name

I turn

Faced with a boy

asking.

**Who am I?**

**What is the point?**

**Why am I here?**

**So many questions**

**Fill my mind**

**Confusing me,**

**My heart**

**My soul.**

Here I stand,

A teacher.

I teach childern

of my skill.

I found

My answer

**Who am I?**

**What is the point?**

**Why am I here?**

**So many questions**

**Fill my mind**

**Confusing me,**

**My heart**

**My soul.**

**No longer.**


	9. Aimless

_**Note: This is a poem dedicated to the female ninjas featured in Naruto. They are pretty awesome when you think about it, because they possess such stregth in times of dispair. Although they all have their own internal battles, in which all they can do is wander so aimlessly.**_

_****_

_**Aimless wandering**_

_She sits there,_

_Taking in her breath_

_The world stands still,_

_As the air,_

_The air plays_

_within her lungs._

_She breathes out._

_Feeling the pain._

_The pain of her dreams_

_Running away._

_Deperately she does_

_want to catch up._

_But the weight_

_Of gravity_

_Keeps her still._

**All she can do**

**is wander**

**Aimlessly.**

**In her mind,**

**Wondering**

**what could be.**

**Fantasy,**

**That is her salvation**.

_Her pain,_

_It's real, and_

_No matter what_

_She does._

_It won't go_

_away._

_How she survives,_

_No one knows._

_For everything good_

_Happens in her mind._

**All she can do**

**is wander**

**Aimlessly.**

**In her mind,**

**Wondering**

**what could be.**

**Fantasy,**

**That is her salvation.**

**Its her salvation**.


	10. Stained Souls

_**Stained Soul**_

Two young brothers,

one with a hatred

that has burned

for so many years.

Caused by what

the older one

had done.

The younger one

had to stand and

watch as each of

his family dropped

one by one

at his feet.

Helpless and weak.

The two things,

that the older saw

that he was.

The older stood

and smiled at

the pool of blood

at his feet.

Proud of what

he had done.

They are two

all the same.

both Stained Souls.

Both weak all the same

One who killed everyone

for a weak desire

such as power,

in turn created

another, who will

always think

"I'm not good enough."


End file.
